Eternity
by Hayden Bell
Summary: Una breve explicacion de lo que pasa por la mente de Oliver y Christian despues de la tan esperada boda. Chrolli. Slash. One Shot.


_Pues esto salió de una tarde de inspiración, lo hice dos días atrás de cuando lo estoy publicando, tenía la idea de continuarlo, pero creo que mejor ahí lo dejo. Espero les guste a los seguidores del Chrolli. Saludos._

Se habían casado, ahora, frente a todas las leyes estaban unidos por un lazo que se volvía irrompible, indestructible y mas solido que cualquier elemento conocido por el hombre. Dos almas juntas como rara vez, porque no todos los días se podía encontrar al amor verdadero, había gente que ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de conocerlo, pero ellos sí, ellos había sido bendecidos con esa cualidad, ¿Cómo paso? Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera yo, pero lo lograron.

Ambos se sentían como en una nube, su rostro les dolía de tanto reír, de tanto festejar, era imposible imaginar cuan contentos estaban, de hecho, si alguien ahí mismo se los preguntara, no podrían describirlo, pues era algo mas allá de la simple realidad, algo que en sus mentes se volvía intenso, único y especial. "Maravilloso" era una palabra común, sin sentido alguno para lo que ellos deseaban compartir, de hecho, no había expresión alguna, ni espectacular, ni perfecto, ni excitante, ni una de esas palabras daban una clara explicación de lo que sentían.

Sus amigos, su familiares, todos les felicitaban, les abrazaban, les daban muchos deseos, incluso había gente allí que ni conocían, pero con tanta felicidad hasta ellos terminaban por no parar de reír, algunos de llorar. Pero era irremediable, pues la mayoría de ellos nunca en su vida había visto tal unión.

Cuando llegaron al altar eran dos hombres diferentes, cuando salieron de la iglesia, eran una misma alma. Una fusión que impacto a todos, que lleno de alegría, ¡que los volvió locos de felicidad! Era tan difícil creer que dos personas pudieran amarse de esa manera. ¿Pero cómo es que alguien se atrevía a afirmar aquello?

Simple. Sus ojos parecían tratar de explicárselos o al menos eso captaban cada vez que con ellos se encontraban, parecían tener un brillo nuevo y especial, un cariz distinto de lo normal, era como si cada vez que los miraban un sentimiento de felicidad los embargaba y los llevaba a sonreírles y desearles lo mejor. Lo raro era que no causaba envidia, al menos no de la mala, solo les dejaba el sentimiento de no estar en su lugar, ¿Por qué? Porque sería el peor de los crimines, pensar tan solo en querer quitarlo de ahí, de esa completa epopeya.

¿Pero quiénes son ellos? ¿Cómo es que se atreven a ser tan felices?, Dios debería volverlo un pecado y condenarlos a la eternidad, porque solo así podrían pagar eso que parecía ser el más grande fenómeno que alguien pudiera experimentar. Sin embargo, eso era imposible, pues todos aseguraban que ahí estaba Dios para darles la más pura de las bendiciones.

Solo son dos hombres, de nombres comunes, porque… ¿Qué tenia de diferente llamarse Christian Mann u Oliver Sabel? Quizá una sola cosa. Ellos tenían la grandiosa fortuna de, entre casi 7 mil millones de almas, haberse encontrado en una ciudad de apenas unos cuantos miles. Pues este era un suceso de magnitudes universales, de esas veces en que los planetas parecen moverse a tu favor y te regalan algo que nunca en la vida podría volver a pasar.

Después de tantos festejos, de reír y de llorar, de vivir y de soñar. Por fin podían tener uno de los momentos clave en una boda. Su noche. Quizá ellos ya habían tenido muchas noches, pero no todas eran iguales y esta, mucho menos. Ahora parecía todo nuevo, como si de la primera vez se tratara y de hecho así era. Sería su primera vez como un solo ser.

Entre beso y beso llegaron hasta la puerta del cuarto donde pasarían la noche, afuera mucha gente se había ido, algunos aun festejaban la unión de sus buenos amigos, pero eso ahora no les importaba mucho, querían concretarse, sentirse unidos completamente, en un sentido en el que todo se vuelve irreprochable.

-**¿Sabes que te amo? **–pregunto Christian, abrazándose a su ahora esposo y besándolo con sumo amor. – **Mas que a nada en el mundo, más que a mi propia vida.** –cualquiera aseguraría que el joven Mann estaba blasfemando, pero eso era lo de menos. –**Ahora eres mío para siempre, sobre todas las cosas… **-Oliver lo beso para que dejara de hablar, no es que no estuviera fascinado con sus palabras, pero ahora era el sabor de su boca lo que quería tener en su mente.

-**Y tú eres mío también.** –respondió, mirándole con una sonrisa que ya no se aguantaba ni el mismo. –**Te amo con la misma intensidad, como si cada momento que pasamos juntos fuera el último.** –paso sus manos por el cuello de su también esposo y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. Esta vez fue un tanto diferente, ellos mismo se reconocieron como una pareja formal y con el simple jugueteo de sus pupilas, su amor quedo sellado.

_Si os ha gustado. Dejad Reviews. Adeu._


End file.
